


In This Moment

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Greek Gods!AU, M/M, Major Character Death cause Minhyun's already dead, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel and Minhyun have this one day.





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone has requested for a sequel for 'Even The Mighty Cry' and this might not be the sequel that you have imagined but here it is. 
> 
> quick note: Minhyun cries a lot here. But I guess that's normal when you're with someone you love, but you know your time together is limited. so you have been warned!
> 
> another quick guide:  
> Daniel- Zeus  
> Jaehwan- Apollo  
> Jihoon- Ares (not mentioned here)  
> Sungwoon- Hades  
> Seongwu- Poseidon  
> Irene- Aphrodite
> 
>  
> 
> Thank youu. Please enjoy!

Jonghyun pauses mid-sentence in his counsel with Jaehwan, eyes falling on the unusual ray of sunshine outside. It is an unusual sight these days; the Lord of the Sky’s emotions has not let up at all and has only given them grey skies, the bout of rain in the afternoons becoming more of a normal occurrence in these parts of the country. Jonghyun’s eyes harden as a possible explanation comes to his mind and he forces himself to look away from the window, swallowing down the bile building up in his throat.

 

“Jonghyun?” Jaehwan asks. “Is something troubling you, Your Highness?”

Jonghyun raises his hand, shaking his head. “Please don’t call me Your Highness, my Lord. It is unfit for a god to call me that.”

“As you wish.” Jaehwan acquiesces, bowing his head slightly. “But, what is the matter? You look angry.”

“Lord Zeus has found another lover, hasn’t he?” Jonghyun says, straight to the point as always. Jaehwan isn’t one to be fooled by his fake pleasantries anyway. “The sky is finally bright. I cannot say I am displeased that the rains would stop now but at the same time…”

“You are not happy that your Minhyun is being replaced?” Jaehwan asks, a chuckle mingling with his voice. “Lord Zeus wouldn’t like that as well.” He grins as Jonghyun’s eyes widen in surprise. “Daniel is on his way to see Minhyun now.”

“To see…Minhyun?”

“A little deal was made.” Jaehwan explains cryptically. “Shall we go back to the herbs I was talking about?”

“Ah, yes. Please continue, my Lord.” Jonghyun says, flushing with embarrassment. Try as he might though, his mind continues to wander and his eyes naturally fall outside, looking at the clear sky he has missed so much.

 

Almost as much as he missed a certain person.

\--

“Would you please settle down? I have had enough with your rushing around.” Jisung complains as he watches Minhyun bustle about in his place in Elysium.

“I’m sorry, Charon. It’s just that my love is finally visiting me! You can’t expect me to be calm, can you?” Minhyun says, eyes sparkling as he speaks of his lover.

 

Jisung can only sigh but Minhyun knows that the other is happy for him. Leaving the ferryman to himself, Minhyun continues arranging the fruits on the table. He has picked out his lover’s favorites from the spring part of Elysium and he smiles as their sweet scents fill his nose. Looking around the room, he decides that there is nothing else to be done other than prepare himself and wait for Zeus.

 

“Will this really make you happy?” Jisung asks, face a neutral mask when Minhyun turns to him.

The shine in Minhyun’s eyes dim a bit and his fist clenches without meaning to. He can feel Jisung’s eyes on his every move so he forces himself to breathe and nod. “This will make me happy, Jisung.”

“And later?”  

“Later…. “ Minhyun ponders, smiling at the other. “I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”

“Isn’t planning to fail failing to plan, General? It is very unlike you to not plan ahead, especially in this situation where you know the consequences.”

Minhyun lets out a drawn out sigh. “The consequences are nothing to me, Jisung, as long as I see Daniel again.”

Jisung mirrors his sigh. “As you wish, General.”

“Thank you, Jisung.”

\--

Minhyun closes his eyes as he sinks in the water. The lakes in Elysium have proven to all be great bathing places but this specific lake is one that Minhyun has claimed as his own, being the closest to his home here after all. He tips his head back, looking at the clear skies of Elysium. It never seems to rain in these parts of the world, the sky only darkening when twilight comes to be replaced with the brightest stars Minhyun has ever set his eyes on. A part of him wonders if the same beauty can be seen on earth. He smiles longingly; he has missed Jaehwan’s cheery greeting in the morning as he rides past in his chariot. He misses gazing at the beautiful sky with the man he loves as well.

 

A quiet rustle in the bushes capture Minhyun’s attention and he turns to the direction of the sound, wondering if Jisung has returned despite his earlier worries. A gasp escapes his lips when he sees who it is. Daniel stands there proudly, appraising Minhyun with his eyes as a tender smile plays on his lips. Frozen in place, Minhyun is rendered speechless, drinking in the sight of the man he has missed so much. His heart aches to be close to the other but he can’t move his body, limbs refusing to cooperate with him.

 

“Minhyun…” Daniel calls out, almost fervent in his tone.

“Come to me, my love.” Minhyun hears himself saying, the longing in his voice almost palpable.

 

Minhyun watches as Daniel disrobes in haste, never one to be shy after all. The small distance between them seems to stretch on as Daniel gets in the water, keeping his eyes on Minhyun’s own. Minhyun’s heart is racing in his chest, almost making him feel alive. After what feels like an eternity, the two finally stand face to face, bodies aligned with each other. Minhyun has to blink back the tears blurring his vision, not wanting to miss a moment with his lover.

“Sshh, don’t cry, love.” Daniel whispers, carefully wiping away the fallen tears.

Minhyun chuckles wetly, placing a hand atop of the other’s. “I’m sorry, my Lord. It is a joyous occasion but I’m crying.”

“You are. Are you not happy to see me?” Daniel asks though Minhyun knows it is only for teasing.

“I’m happy beyond words, Daniel.” Minhyun says.

“Then show me instead.” Daniel commands, eyes darkening as he speaks.

Minhyun’s breath hitches, the familiar swirl of desire tightening in his stomach. “Yes, my Lord.”

 

When they kiss, Minhyun swears that the water gets electrified, charging their bodies with something else other than desire. Daniel kisses like he always does, wholeheartedly and all consuming. By the time Daniel finally lets up and lets him breathe, Minhyun is panting, trying to catch his breath. His head feels light as Daniel trails kisses down his neck, nibbling and sucking as he goes down lower. Minhyun moans as Daniel sucks on his buds, alternating between the two. The electricity in the air gets more static the louder Minhyun’s moans are. Minhyun knows that Daniel enjoys seeing him like this, compliant and submissive in his arms and it pleases him even more as Daniel’s eyes darken to a dark grey, like that of a storming sky.

 

“I missed you.” Daniel whispers breathlessly, caressing Minhyun’s inner thigh. The roughness of his hands is a nice contrast to the gentleness of his tone and Minhyun shivers at hearing those words.

“I missed you too. So much, Daniel.” Minhyun moans out, moving his hips just so.

 

Daniel takes his sweet time with Minhyun, drawing out needy moans and pleadings for release from the latter. Minhyun sobs out his lover’s name when Daniel finally, finally pushes in. He hasn’t felt anything like this in a while and he knows that he can only feel like this with Daniel. Both Minhyun’s heart and body feels full and tears come unbidden to his eyes. The knowledge that he loves Daniel isn’t something new yet the finality of it is something else.

 

“I love you.” Minhyun says, voice oddly composed as he says the words.

 

Daniel doesn’t respond, choosing to press a searing kiss on Minhyun’s lips instead. The kiss takes Minhyun’s breath away, clinging onto his lover much tighter. And when the two of them finally come undone, Minhyun sheds another tear and uttering a silent wish which will go unheard.

\--

Minhyun’s cheeks are starting to hurt from all the smiling he has been doing today. It has taken the two of them a long time to get out of the lake but Minhyun has managed the Lord of the Sky that spending the day in the lake will just be a waste. Daniel has grumbled and complained, sounding like a disgruntled youth rather than a powerful ruler and knowing that Minhyun is the only one to see it makes him far happier than it should.

 

“And you reside here alone?” Daniel asks, snapping Minhyun out of his reverie.

Minhyun looks around, knowing that his abode is far too big for one person. “Often times. Jisung stays with me sometimes.”

“Jisung?” Daniel raises an eyebrow. “Is that the name Charon goes by these days?”

“Yeah, it is.” Minhyun smiles, walking over to Daniel. “He’s really sweet. A bit of a worrier if you might. We became friends because he wouldn’t stop worrying about me getting lonely in this big house.”

“Is that so? And how has this life treated Charon? How does he look?” Daniel asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Minhyun laughs, the sound echoing the house. “He looks handsome, love. I think this life, if that’s what you can call it, has treated him well.”

“I see.” Daniel huffs. “I know what you are doing and like I said, I am not one to be jealous, Minhyun, so you best stop it.”

“That wasn’t my intention though. You asked and I simply answered.” Minhyun retorts, amused at the small crease in between his lover’s brows. “I didn’t mean for you to get jealous.”

“Because I am not, General.” Daniel replies stiffly.

“Of course.” Minhyun acquiesces.

 

Daniel huffs again, seeing right through Minhyun’s teasing easily. Minhyun chuckles, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around the other. Not a moment after, Daniel’s arms encase Minhyun in a warm embrace. The general’s eyes flutter close as he listens to the beating of their hearts together. It almost feels like everything is normal.

 

“What did you offer Lord Sungwoon?” Minhyun whispers, tightening his hold when he feels Daniel try to pull away.

“Minhyun, not now. Please.” Daniel murmurs, sighing when Minhyun’s hold doesn’t let up. “It is still so early in the day. Why spoil it?”

“I just want to know, love.” The general replies, finally relinquishing his hold to look at Daniel in the eye. “What did you give to see me?”

Daniel shakes his head, kissing Minhyun on the lips once. “It is nothing of consequence.”

“The more you hide it, the more I worry. What is it? Your throne in Olympus? Your domain? Your powers?” Minhyun asks, frown getting deeper as he lists off the probabilities.

“Minhyun. Stop it. You’re worrying over nothing.” Daniel admonishes, caressing Minhyun’s cheek.

“Tell me what it is, Daniel. Does my wish not stand anymore?”

Daniel closes his eyes, a frustrated breath escaping his lips. “You’re really not giving this up, are you?” He opens his eyes, meeting Minhyun’s determined gaze. “Before I say it, remember that it was my choice. I offered it to Hades and he merely accepted.”

Dread fills Minhyun’s gut, heart hammering in his chest as he nods slowly. “Okay. What is it then?”

“I offered him my immortality for a day.”

 

The cold feeling of dread spreads throughout Minhyun as he registers what his lover has told him. It is no mere feat for a god to offer his immortality, even for a mere day. Other than the implications of the action, the process itself is painful, having the similar feeling of having one’s insides set on fire. Jaehwan has only mentioned it to Minhyun once but he knows that the god of music will think twice before doing that again.

 

“Oh, love. Don’t cry.” Daniel says. “I’m alright.”

“It must hurt so much.” Minhyun says with a hiccup. “You went through so much pain all because of me, Daniel.”

“And I will do it all over again just to have you by my side.”

 

Minhyun can only nod and smile as Daniel caresses his cheeks, kissing all the tears that have fallen from his eyes. He knows there is nothing to be done about it anymore and Minhyun raises a hand on Daniel’s chest, feeling the thrum of his lover’s heartbeat. Listening to it now, Minhyun can hear its small nuances, the small stutter every now and then rather than the almost quiet beating of Daniel’s heart normally. He can feel more of his tears wanting to pour out but he forces himself to keep it in. it will not do to have Daniel watch him cry all day long.

 

Tilting his head slightly, Minhyun intercepts the kiss on his cheek, making Daniel kiss the corner of his mouth until the other’s lips move to cover his own completely. “We better make most of this day then.” Minhyun mumbles against Daniel’s lips.

 

Daniel pulls back, a pleased grin on his lips as he nods. Minhyun lets the Lord of the Sky pull him into his room, a surprised laugh escaping his mouth when he gets pulled to the bed in an instant. Once they are lying down, Daniel wastes no time in draping himself around Minhyun, pressing their bodies as close as he can. Minhyun feels his face heat up; this somehow feels more intimate than their activities earlier. Daniel trails butterfly kisses along his spine and the blade of his shoulders until Minhyun is completely relaxed, almost melting into the other’s arms. Minhyun can feel the smile on Daniel’s face against his shoulder and that makes him smile too. Pushing all other thoughts aside, Minhyun turns around, grinning as he meets his lover’s own smiling face.

 

“Tell me what happened since I was gone. Tell me everything.” Minhyun whispers, leaning his forehead against Daniel’s.

“As you wish.”

\--

Minhyun props himself up on an elbow as he glances outside his bedroom window. Bright stars have now replaced the afternoon sun and though they are beautiful, he hates that it means that a lot of time has passed ever since Daniel’s arrival. Sighing quietly, the general lets his eyes drift to the man sleeping beside him. Daniel looks young like this, grey eyes falling over his eyes in soft waves. Without the magic of immortality, Daniel looks tired, the bags under his eyes almost bruising in the light. Minhyun has to wonder what it is that has kept his lover awake and unable to sleep at night.

 

“I’m beginning to see why Irene likes getting stared at. And the way you stare is absolutely flattering, love.” Daniel says, opening an eye to wink at Minhyun.

Minhyun smiles slightly, playing with Daniel’s hair. “You never did introduce me to the goddess of love.”

“I’m not taking that risk.” Daniel replies with a hum, pushing his head into Minhyun’s hand.

“Oh? So you never introduced any of your lovers to her?”

Daniel pauses, opening both of his eyes to look at Minhyun. “You’re the only one I didn’t. I don’t know what I’d do if she manages to enchant you.”

The fluttering in Minhyun’s chest is almost laughable and he is unable to stop the grin spreading on his face. “And you say you are not one to be jealous.” Minhyun teases.

“Not jealous, cautious, I would say.” Daniel responds, chuckling. “You seem to like it though? Should I pretend to be jealous for your sake, love?”

“I do not think it is for pretend.” Minhyun laughs when the Lord of the Sky pouts at him. “Come on. Get up.” He grins, tapping Daniel’s bottom. “I have requested a favor from Jisung and he shall be here shortly.”

“Why is the Ferryman of the Dead going to be joining us? What business does he have with you?” Daniel says, a growl in his tone as he sits up.

“You’ll see.” Minhyun says, laughing when Daniel just glares at him. “It’ll be worth it, love.”

 

It is with some difficulty before Minhyun manages to convince his lover that Jisung will not be doing them any harm during his visit. Minhyun finds it adorable that the mighty Zeus, Lord of the Sky, keeps on trailing him as he moves around in the house, arranging some furniture in the living room. The scowl on Daniel’s face seems to deepen the more Minhyun bustles around.

 

“Minhyun.” A quiet voice says.

“Jisung!” Minhyun exclaims, spinning around. “I forgot how quietly you move around.” He smiles warmly at the visitor. “Thank you for coming.”

Jisung merely bows before turning to the man beside him. “Lord Zeus, it is a pleasure to have your presence in the Underworld.”

“The Underworld houses the most important thing in my existence.” Daniel says meaningfully, looking at Minhyun. “My lover says he has asked you for a favor?”

“Yes, my Lord. Please settle down so we may proceed.”

 

Daniel looks at Minhyun confusedly but the general only smiles at him, pulling on his arm and guiding him to the couch. Minhyun can see the moment when the realization dawns on Daniel, getting pulled beside his lover quickly. Jisung has brought out his painting materials, procuring a stool out of thin air before getting to work.

 

Minhyun knows that patience isn’t one of Daniel’s strongest suit and he can already feel the impatience rolling off of the other after a few minutes. Moving subtly, Minhyun wraps an arm around Daniel, pulling him closer and almost making his lover lean into him. Jisung eyes them subtly, giving Minhyun a warning glance before continuing on their portrait. The new position seems to have made Daniel more relaxed, even lacing their fingers together with a slight hum. Minhyun’s eyes sparkle as he hears the familiar melody, singing the song under his breath as Daniel continues to hum along. The minutes pass by faster after that and before Minhyun knows it, Jisung announces that he is finished.

 

Minhyun gets up eagerly, wanting to see the final product quickly. His eyes widen in surprise as he takes in the portrait that Jisung has painted. He is mid song in the portrait, eyes even closed as he sings while Daniel is just looking at him, attention fully on him. Even with just a picture, one can feel the warmth from Daniel’s gaze and Minhyun is once again struck by how much he loves this man.

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Charon.” Daniel remarks, surprising Minhyun. “I suppose this is for you to keep, love?” He asks, turning to Minhyun. When the general nods, Daniel faces Jisung, a small smile on his face as he speaks. “Then, may I request for a copy of my own? I would like to bring one back to Olympus.”

Minhyun turns to the ferryman, smiling pleasantly as he notes the genuine surprise on the other’s face. Jisung is quick to mask his shock, bowing once to Daniel before disappearing into another room. He pauses by the doorway, glancing at Minhyun with a small smile. It’s a small gesture but Minhyun knows that Jisung has seen something in Daniel, that he approves of the other and somehow, that makes Minhyun all that much happier. Turning around, Minhyun sees Daniel staring at their portrait, smiling beautifully at the painting.

 

The sight almost makes Minhyun jealous. To have Daniel’s complete focus and affection… Not many can say that they have succeeded in getting both. And here is this painting, basking in the warmth of Daniel’s gaze, having a smile directed at it with undisguised love. And then Daniel looks up and Minhyun feels like his breath just got knocked out of him.

 

“Is something the matter, love?” Daniel asks, confusion mixing with the warmth in his eyes.

Minhyun shakes his head, kissing Daniel’s cheek. “Nothing at all, love.” He looks out the window, noting how dark the sky has gotten. “It is late but shall I prepare us supper?”

“Has the Underworld given you magic to be able to do so?” Daniel chuckles teasingly.

Minhyun huffs, cheeks reddening as he heads to the kitchen. “Woojin has taught me a few things.”

“And I assume you can use those lessons?” Daniel says with laughter as he follows after him.

“Just you wait and see, love.”

\--

Minhyun has never tried watching the stars from this close and a part of him mourns the opportunities he has wasted. But then again, Minhyun thinks, glancing at the man beside him, this is also a perfect first time. Daniel’s eyes are fixed on the night sky with something akin to longing in his eyes and Minhyun wonders if his lover has missed his domain already. Even though the sky here is beautiful, it is nothing compared to the real thing, a difference in its genuineness. Hades has tailored Elysium to be a haven for those deserving ones but at the end of the day, it is all for show.

 

“I’m sure the sky misses its Ruler.” Minhyun whispers, succeeding in getting Daniel’s attention.

The Lord of the Sky chuckles, turning to Minhyun. “I’m sure the people have not.” Some guilt makes its way to Daniel’s eyes as he holds Minhyun’s hand in between his own. “I have not been the best god in a while.”

Minhyun’s heart hurts as he listens to Daniel. The sadness is obvious in his lover’s voice and though he is curious as to what the other means, he already has a hunch as to what it is and he doesn’t want Daniel to say it out loud. “Then make it up on your return. I do not wish you to be revered less than you deserve. You deserve the world’s love, Daniel.”

“I would give up the entire world if I can stay here with you.” Daniel says without missing a beat, eyes burning into Minhyun’s soul.

“I can’t steal you from the world, my Lord.” Minhyun replies, smiling sadly. “What would the world be without Ruler of the Olympians?”

“I’ll offer Sungwoon my place as the Ruler then. Or Seongwu. He has done wonderfully in his Ocean Kingdom. Maybe it’s time he has a bigger domain.”

Minhyun pulls his hand away from Daniel’s, raising it to cup his lover’s cheek. “I will not ask you to give everything up for me.”

“Is it giving up when I would get to be with you in return?”

“Please don’t say those things to me. You’re making it hard for me to remain responsible.” Minhyun replies shakily, eyes getting filled with tears again. “You’re making me want to be selfish.”

“Pity that you were never selfish.” Daniel sighs, kissing Minhyun’s eyelids, thumbing the tears that have fallen. “Don’t say no to me and then cry about it. You’re making me confused and sad, love.”

 

Minhyun chuckles at that, leaning his forehead against Daniel’s as he lets the tears fall. Daniel lets him cry on his broad shoulder, serving as Minhyun’s anchor amidst his tides of emotion. Crying has never been a common occurrence for the general and even after he has reached the Underworld, Minhyun hasn’t shed a tear until now, keeping his sadness of dying at the back of his mind. Jisung has expressed his concern about his lack of mourning before but Minhyun isn’t one to be fazed. But now, everything is pouring out and Minhyun is afraid that he’ll be swept away by everything.

 

“I’m here.” Daniel says, rubbing Minhyun’s back. “Let everything out, love.”

 

Minhyun is tired after everything, a satisfying kind of tired of letting out every pent up emotion he has had. Daniel has changed their positions so that Minhyun is lying down on top of him, curled up on Daniel’s chest while listening to his heartbeat. The general lets out a contented noise as the grey haired man plays with his hair. Minhyun can only wish this moment would last longer.

 

“What did you give up? Jisung said that Sungwoon did not ask an offer just from me but from you as well.” Daniel asks, almost non chalant in his tone.

Minhyun, however, knows him better so he presses a kiss on the other’s collar bone as a placating gesture. “It’s nothing like your offer, love. And I did not know you gossiped with Jisung while you were getting your copy.”

“He’s useful.” Daniel says dismissively. “He can look after you when I can’t.” He frowns down at Minhyun. “And you, my dear, are avoiding the question. What is it if it’s so inconsequential?”

“I can’t communicate with the living, god or mortal, unless they come to me.”

 

Minhyun’s admission is met with silence that stretches on long enough for him to be nervous. He sits up, meeting Daniel’s stormy eyes. He shivers involuntarily; even in his mortal state, Daniel’s aura still holds a lot of power and right now, Minhyun can see the anger burning in those eyes.  

 

“It is already done, my love. I have already said my oath.” Minhyun continues. “Nothing is to be done anymore.”

Some of the anger in Daniel’s eyes die down but MInhyun can still feel the storm brewing there. “And what of Jonghyun? Woojin? You will not be able to appear to them even in dreams.”

“I know.” Minhyun says shortly, all too aware of what he has given up. “They are better off without me anyway. No ghosts trying to fit himself back into their lives.”

“Jonghyun constantly thinks about you, refusing to replace you as general in his army. Woojin prays to all of the gods, begging for you to visit him even just once. They are not better off without you.” Daniel shoots back. His eyes soften as he gazes back at Minhyun. “I’m sorry. I should not have been angry. But love, what you did is a big thing. I don’t know if I will be able to face Jonghyun after hearing this.”

“It was a choice: past or future. It was either they lose their memories of me or that.” Minhyun pauses, taking a deep breath. “I couldn’t bear losing what we had built together. Jonghyun and I grew up together. I was the one who found Woojin and trained him to be a soldier.”

“Oh, love.” Daniel says with a sigh. “It was a hard decision to make. But even with the gods? Does Sungwoon expect Jaehwan to come down here and hide the sun while he visits you?”

“I don’t think he expects Jaehwan to visit me at all.” Minhyun replies with a slight smile. “I have gifts for them though. Would you mind giving it to them when you return?”

“Using Zeus as your messenger? Then what role does Jinyoung have then?” Daniel says teasingly. “But alright, I will deliver them.”

 

Minhyun nods, smiling gratefully at his lover. He feels like he should say something, something meaningful during their remaining time together but the silence fits them well too. How many times have Minhyun simply sat there while Jaehwan and Daniel discussed matters about Olympus? Minhyun likes that he can enjoy the simple joy of being quiet with his lover, to feel comfortable with each other even without words connecting them. It’s a testament to how at home his heart feels.

 

“I think I have made you cry the most today. Your tears did not use to fall easily.” Daniel comments. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“The absolute worst.” Minhyun replies jokingly. “Maybe death has brought out the sentimentality in me.”

“Perhaps.” Daniel smiles, cocking his head to the side. “You look beautiful even when you cry anyway.”

“Will you make me cry again then?”

 

Minhyun can only be left to guess what Daniel’s answer would be. Their conversation gets interrupted by Jisung’s sudden appearance. Daniel and Jisung share a silent conversation and Minhyun can feel his gut tightening when his lover stands up with a sigh, offering his hand. Minhyun glances at Jisung and the small nod from the ferryman is all the confirmation he needs to know that his time is up. Taking Daniel’s offered hand, Minhyun heaves himself up, refusing to look at the grey haired man beside him. Silently, they follow Jisung off the roof and into the house where Minhyun hands Daniel the trinkets he has chosen for Jonghyun, Woojin and Jaehwan. Jisung quietly offers to carry them, eyes on their connected hands before walking ahead. Not a sound is made as they head out, walking out of Elysium to the gate of the Underworld. Minhyun is surprised when Daniel squeezes his hand as they walk past the Field of Asphodel and Minhyun tries to imagine it, being a god of the living and seeing all of your previous servants just standing there, awaiting their punishment. Holding back a shiver of his own, Minhyun pulls Daniel closer to his side, glad to be some sort of comfort for his lover at this time.

 

“It’s the River Styx.” Daniel says slowly, eyeing the boat tied to the dock.

Jisung nods. “Please get on before I untie it.” He pauses considerably before turning to Minhyun. “You too, Minhyun.”

“But… I’m dead.” Minhyun replies, confused at the offer being given to him. “I’m not allowed to get on your boat.”

“Says who? It’s my boat after all.” Jisung argues back. “It will sting a little bit but you can come with us to the Gates.”

 

Minhyun nods, knowing what Jisung meant. He has asked about it before, if anyone has ever tried stowing away on Jisung’s boat to go back to the living. Jisung has said that there were cases but no one has survived the pain that came with it. Forcing himself not to think much of it, Minhyun boards the boat, settling himself in before Daniel can ask for an explanation. Left with no choice, his two companions follow after him. Daniel keeps his arm around him the entire boat ride, eyes wary as they travel. Minhyun can only smile at the effort but it is to no avail. The pain is not one that comes from the outside, rather it is like having hooks under his skin, pulling at him harder the farther he gets. Minhyun tries to mask the pain he feels but he cannot help flinching from time to time.

 

“Where are you hurt?” Daniel demands, pulling Minhyun closer to him.

Minhyun shakes his head. “I’m perfectly fine. I’m in your arms, aren’t I?”

Jisung rolls his eyes at the statement but Minhyun can see the worry in the ferryman’s eyes. They reach the other side of the river soon enough and the thought of saying goodbye to Daniel once again overpowers the pain in Minhyun’s body. He steps out of the boat shakily, watching as his lover does the same. Already, there is a subtle glow in Daniel’s skin that wasn’t there earlier. His immortality must be coming back then.

 

“We cannot linger here for long, Minhyun.” Jisung reminds him.

Minhyun nods. “I know. Thank you, Jisung.”

 

Jisung bows to Daniel before stepping back, heading to the boat once again. Once Jisung’s back is turned, Daniel quickly sweeps in and kisses Minhyun, the strength in his arms proving Minhyun’s earlier hunch. Minhyun is surprised to taste salt in their kiss and pulls back, his heart breaking as he sees Daniel crying. Daniel looks at him with frantic eyes, hands touching Minhyun everywhere he can reach, trying to grasp at their remaining time. Minhyun’s heart goes out to him, pushing himself closer to the other.

 

“A year will pass by quickly. I promise I will return to you every year, on this day. I will bargain with Sungwoon for more but he has already promised me this day. I will come back to you. I will always come back to you.” Daniel says fervently, voice fierce as his voice starts getting more power.

Minhyun nods after every sentence, clutching onto Daniel’s hand. “I will wait for you. I’ll stay here and wait for you.”

“I’ll tell Jonghyun and Woojin about you. I’ll even make Jaehwan visit you. I do not want you to be lonely here, love.”

“I have Jisung here.” Minhyun says, chuckling wetly. “You have made me cry once again, my Lord.”

 

That seems to cut through Daniel, his frantic movements ceasing as he cups both of Minhyun’s cheeks, holding Minhyun’s face dearly. Leaning their foreheads together, the two of them let their tears fall onto the ground of the Underworld. Minhyun chokes on a sob when Daniel lights up, his immortality coming back fully. Their time is completely up.

 

“I will honor my promise.” Daniel says, eyes fierce as he looks at Minhyun. “Do not worry about it and wait for my return.”

“I will. I will always wait for you.”

\--

Minhyun turns to the sound of feet approaching, moving to the side as Jisung takes a seat beside him. The two of them sit there together quietly, content with watching the stars and minding their own thoughts.

 

“He loves you. He loves you in the way a god is—complete and lasting.” Jisung says, breaking the silence.

“I know.”

“He really will come back to visit you, won’t he?”

Minhyun turns to Jisung with a wide grin. “Yeah, he will.”

 

 

 


End file.
